The Crown of Camelot
by AmelieKeaton
Summary: Twin sisters and sorceresses, Ailis and Yda Atwood are journeying to Camelot, intent on revenge for their parents murders 14 years ago. However, will the appearance of a boy with a secret draw Ailis's heart from the cause, and Yda's thirst for revenge lead her to forming a new alliance. (Merlin/OC, possible eventual Lancelot/OC) - (Following plot of BBC Merlin seasons 1-5)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned other than Ailis and Yda Atwood and their family. Merlin is the property of the BBC.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the White Mountains in the distance, the sky ablaze with deep crimson and burnt orange tones, welcoming the night with an eerie silence that spread throughout the village and surrounding forest. The usual pleasant atmosphere in the town had been replaced with that of sorrow and mourning since the sickness had spread. It had crept up on the people of Alnwick like a predator in the forest, taking down its prey one by one, slowly and painfully, leaving no witnesses behind. The healer of the town had long since passed, she too, taken by the miserable sickness, leaving the people with little hope of escaping their deadly fate. A mother watched from the window of her cottage, cradling a small child balanced on her hip. A feeling of anxiousness washed over her, but not for the reason that one might think. Gently depositing the child down in her bed, she placed a kiss on her head, pulling the warm wool blanket over her small body before stepping outside into the cold evening air.

"We need to leave this place Raolin", she whispered to the man standing beside her, fear etched in her words.

"We have nowhere else to go my love", the man responded with a sigh, "but I fear you are right, people are already beginning to suspect us, with the sickness not taking our household as it has all others".

"Our power can only protect us for so long, and I fear that will not be much longer. I will try to heal as many as I can, and then we must leave", she stated, an air of determination in her words, "gather provisions and get the girls things ready".

With that, she started on what might be her last walk around the small village. Strolling solemnly through the streets, she made sure to take in all of her surroundings. The earth under her feet crunched as she crushed some fallen leaves. Breathing in the delicate smell of rain in the air she glanced around her. The sun had now retreated behind the towering mountains, a silver glow emanating from the bright moon, lighting the dark night sky. She continued on her walk, passing a stable where a dark horse whinnied at seeing her. She reached her hand out to stroke the smooth muzzle of the animal, smiling at the innocence of the creature. She closed her eyes, taking this moment to bask in the happy memories she had of living in this town, before opening them once again, and continuing to her destination. Approaching a small cottage, she knocked gently on the door, waiting patiently for an answer. The door opened slowly with a creak, revealing a pale, sickly looking man.

"Mathilda?", he queried, his voice hoarse, "my dear what brings you here?"

"I am here to help you Elyot, and Isabell. Might I come inside?" she asked politely, offering a kind but nervous smile.

"Of course, but you are blessed to have escaped this sickness, you would risk your health to help us?", he asked, opening the door and leading her inside. "You should take the girls and leave Alnwick as soon as possible"

"That is the plan", Mathilda responded, kneeling beside the sleeping woman in the cot beside the fireplace. Her skin was pale white, her life leaving her; her forehead painted with beads of sweat and her breath shallow. "However, before we leave, I will help all that I can. It is my duty".

The man took a seat beside his dying wife, placing a hand on her own. He watched intently as Mathilda placed a hand on Isabell's forehead, closing her eyes and murmuring words under her breath that did not belong to a language he understood.

"Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile." As the words left Mathilda's lips, the colour slowly started to return the Isabell's skin, the ghostly white and grey replaced with light peach, and a pink flush forming over her cheeks. Her breathing began to gain strength and steady to a normal rhythm as she slept.

"I fear I will not be able to help save many", Mathilda sighed weakly, lowering her shaking hand to her side. "But I will do all that my power allows me".

"You have magic?", the old man gasped, unable to hide the shock clearly visible on his aged features. "This is very dangerous Mathilda… if word got back to Camelot…"

"Then I will surely die", she cut him off sharply, finishing his sentence for him. "I trust that I can count on you not to betray me?"

"Of course, you are my friend, my family", he responded quickly, Mathilda's expression softening at his words, "I would never put you, Raolin or the children in any danger".

"I am glad that I can trust you Elyot", she smiled, reaching out her hand to grasp his, "now, let me heal you my friend".

Once again, she uttered the words that she had before, bringing life back into the sickly man who's hand she held tightly. Once she was finished, she bid the man farewell before continuing on her mission around the village.

*One week later*

Horses hooves trampled the ground beneath them, their thundering rumble echoing throughout the small village, bringing life to the silence of the night. Stopping in the middle of the village, one of the riders jumped heavily from his steed, his red cloak billowing behind him, power and authority radiating from his very being.

"Search every house", he called behind him to the rest of his retinue. "Find the sorcerers and bring them to me".

Without hesitation, the knights of Camelot began their mission, violently kicking down doors to the previously pleasant cottages. They were brutal in their search, a great determination to find their targets fueling their actions.

Mathilda listened from her garden where she had been collecting their drying clothes. She had managed to heal the vast majority of the town, her powers surprising even her. She had managed, for the most part, not to reveal her powers to those she was healing, instead claiming it was down to a potion she had concocted. This turn of events had allowed them to stay in their home, however it seemed as though fate had other ideas for them, tearing away any last hope they had clung to. Suddenly aware of what was unfolding around her, she rushed back into the cottage, thankfully situated on the far side of the village from the current commotion, hurrying through the door unseen.

"Mathilda?", Raolin questioned at her flustered state, "what is happening?"

"We have been betrayed", she maintained her composure, shaking her children gently awake, "we must take them to Elyot and Isabell's cottage, we can trust them".

"They have discovered our secret?", Raolin questioned, throwing various items of clothing into a small bag, gathering anything they might need.

"I fear we are not destined to escape our fates this time my love", she whispered, careful that her words avoided the ears of the two sleepy girls now sitting up in their cots. Placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips, she reached down, scooping the children into her arms, before the family left their home for what would be the last time.

Checking that none of Camelot's knights had reached the cottage yet, Mathilda knocked on the back door, careful to remain quiet. The door opened to reveal Elyot peering out into the darkness.

"Mathilda?", he questioned, worry apparent in his tone.

"Elyot, we need your help, we have been betrayed", she whispered in a panic, "I would trust no one more than you and Isabell".

"Of course my dear, we will help in any way we can", he confirmed, pulling the family into the cottage. "I promise you it was not I or Isabell who betrayed you, I heard the commotion in the town"

"I believe you Elyot. You must take the girls, we have packed a few things that they may need", she explained, Raolin handed the bag to the old man. "There is a druid camp in the forest of Escetir, they are allies and friends to us, you must take the girls to them, they will take care of them".

"What will you do?", he questioned in response, although he feared he already knew the answer.

"This is not a fate we are destined escape from a second time", Raolin sighed, "I fear our luck has run out".

The old man nodded sadly, understanding the fate of the situation.

"Mummy", one of the little girls whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Yda darling, you and Ailis are going on a journey", Mathilda explained, tears forming in her eyes. "Daddy and I wont be able to come with you, but Elyot and Isabell will take good care of you".

"Okay mummy", Yda replied with a frown, "Will we see you and daddy soon?"

"Take this my darling", Mathilda kneeled down in front of the child, avoiding answering the question directly and slipping her wedding band from her finger. She found a small piece of string on the floor and slipped the ring onto it before tying it securely around the child's neck. "Keep this safe for mummy, and we will always be with you".

She wiped a tear from her eye, pulling both girls and her husband into a tight hug.

"Take care of each other my darlings", Mathilda smiled, addressing her daughters, "there is nothing more important than family".

With those final words, Mathilda took the hand of her husband, watching the elderly couple carry their babies out the back door and away into the night. Their hands remained entwined as the door to the cottage was thrown off its hinges.

* * *

The knights of Camelot stood together in the centre of the village. People gathered around to watch the unfolding tragedy, the mood somber throughout the crowd, tears shed for the couple they had become to know well. Reaching down to his belt, the knight pulled out a small scroll, unrolling the paper and holding it high in front of him before speaking.

"By royal decree of the King of Camelot", he declared to the by-standing villagers, and the couple stood before him, a hint of sadness in his golden eyes, "That you, Mathilda and Raolin Atwood, are charged with the crime of witchcraft, as laid out in the laws of the kingdom, and consequently, will be sentenced to death".

* * *

The small child momentarily turned her blue eyes back towards what was once her home. Filled with only innocence and love, as of yet unaware of the hatred and prosecution of her kind that would surely follow her throughout life. Far behind them, in the centre of the village, flames licked the sky, bringing an unwanted and deadly light to the dark night. She quickly whipped her head back away from the sight, burying her face into that of the old man she was huddled against on the back of the horse. Closing her eyes, she held tight to the ring that hung around her neck, whispering a silent prayer for her parents before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: this prologue takes place 14 years before the main story begins, at this point Ailis and Yda are 4 years old. The story will jump forward to this in the first chapter. Please please let me know if you like the sound of the story and enjoyed the prologue, reviews are what motivate me to keep writing and i promise this will be a good one ;) I'll aim to update a new chapter once a week at the least, possibly a couple of times a week, depending on the response i get and my motivation 3**


	2. To Camelot They Come

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned other than Ailis and Yda Atwood and their family. Merlin is the property of the BBC.**

* * *

A thin, delicate arrow whistled gracefully through the air, shooting silently past the leaves on the trees, focused solely on reaching its target. Time seemed to slow as the deadly weapon closed in on its destination, coming to a sharp stop in the body of a small rabbit, halting its own momentum as well as the animals' life. The arrow was a beautiful weapon, created from the white wood of an ancient elder tree and engraved along the side with an intricate pattern. Soft white feathers adorned the end of the arrow, providing balance and accuracy. A young girl emerged from behind the undergrowth, running silently forward with great stealth to claim her prey. Checking to confirm that the animal was killed instantly, she pulled the arrow lose, wiping it down before storing it back in her quiver. She pushed a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear, throwing the rabbit in her bag before rising to return to her camp. The forest was quiet this time of evening, the odd bird chirping in the treetops and the occasional rustle of a woodland creature passing through. The girl glanced up into the trees, the few remaining rays of light shining into her soft blue eyes, specks of silver glimmering in her irises. The sky was beginning to darken, making it late afternoon by her estimations. She quickened her pace, eager to make it back to her camp before darkness fell.

"Dinner time sister", the girl announced, holding up her hunting prize to show her companion.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving", the other girl replied, rising from her seat beside the fire to prepare to begin cooking. "Also you're just in time, it's almost dark I was about to come looking for you"

"Yda, I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself", Ailis laughed, throwing down her weapon and passing the animal to her sister.

"I may be only be older by a few minutes, but I'm still the big sister and therefore I am in charge", she grinned, preparing the rabbit, thankful to finally enjoy a good meal.

They had been travelling for nearly two weeks, living off the few rations they could carry with them, and whatever Ailis could manage to hunt. Hunting had been much easier travelling through the deeper woods, but now that they were into less dense woodland where many more hunters frequented, the prey was much smarter and therefore more scarce. Yda wasn't really a hunter, leaving that skill to her sister, and taking up the role of protector, fighting off any bandits they had encountered along the way. Not that they weren't equally skilled when it came to fighting. Both girls had trained together since they were young, learning to protect themselves in many ways, aware of the various dangers that threatened people like themselves throughout the kingdoms. Together, the two were very capable of posing a force to be reckoned with. The rabbit broth was prepared fairly quickly, the sisters settling down beside the fire to fill their stomachs with the much needed meal.

"We should arrive in Camelot tomorrow evening if we get an early start", Ailis explained, finishing off her dinner and placing the bowl to the side. She was also the more experienced tracker and map reader out of the two, making sure they were always headed in the right direction.

"Then we should probably try to get some sleep", Yda replied, standing and heading over towards the horses, "I will tend to the horses, you get to sleep little one".

"Okay sister", Ailis mumbled, sleep already beginning to claim her. She reached out to grab the blanket Yda had thrown towards her, pulling it tightly around her body to keep out the chill. It did not take long for her to drift into a dream filled sleep once she had lay down.

 _The towering trees whistled in the wind, a high pitched shriek filled the air, a shadow moving expertly through the trees at an incredible speed. Dark green scales and feathers shot past in a blur and a feeling of falling overcame Ailis, before hitting the ground with a hard thud. Nothing was clear around her, the edges of her vision seeming to blur. Suddenly her vision filled with red and gold, horses surrounding her, shouts from a group of men, the sound of swords clashing against an unknown enemy. She felt her bow in her hand, her fingers moving expertly over the string with no thought necessary, pulling an arrow into place before releasing it, another shriek piercing her ears. The image of a boy filled her mind, however the image was still not clear. Flashes of dark hair, pale skin and unnaturally golden eyes intruded her dream, a strong sense of familiarity washing over her._

Before she had a chance to see any more, her dream slipped away from her, along with the image of the mystery boy. She sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position, stretching out her stiff limbs.

"Good morning sister", Yda smiled from across the camp, "interesting dream?"

"What? How do you…", Ailis started, confused as to how her sister could have known.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again", Yda cut her off, "anything important I need to know about?"

Ailis pondered the question for a moment, wondering if she should divulge the details of the strange dream to her sister.

"No, nothing interesting, just a silly dream", she sighed in response, attempting to push the images to the back of her mind.

"We should get going soon, if we want to reach Camelot before sundown", Yda stated, gathering their supplies into the bags attached to the saddles of their horses.

Ailis stood up, making her way towards her own horse, patting the white mare on her neck and offering her a handful of oats. She whinnied in thanks, bobbing her head to show her gratitude.

"Not much further now Sybbyl", Ailis murmured to the horse, brushing her mane with her hand, before turning to the girl beside her, "so, what exactly is the plan once we reach Camelot? You know, in regards to shelter, and food…"

Yda stayed silent for a moment, this part of the plan not being something she'd fully thought through.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure there is an inn where we can take shelter"

"And how will we be paying for this accommodation? Unless you have a secret stash of gold you have been hiding from me", Ailis laughed, masking her concern with her playful response.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now stop questioning me and mount your horse, we need to leave", Yda ordered, climbing upon her own horse and beginning the last stage of their journey.

"Well that's reassuring", Ailis mumbled, sighing before climbing up into the saddle and trotting after her sister, images of the golden eyed boy threatening to inhabit her mind once again.

"MERLIN", the prince yelled at the top of his voice, annoyance in his tone. He sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as his servant stumbled into the stables, his arms loaded with clothing, horse tack and weapons.

"Yes sire?", he asked over the huge pile threatening to fall from his arms.

"We were supposed to be leaving 10 minutes ago, correct?"

"Yes sire, that's correct", he replied quickly.

"Then hurry up. We have a beast to kill before my people start getting murdered due to your incompetence",

"Of course Arthur, I'll have everything ready in no time", Merlin replied, flustered.

"Good, get on with it then", Arthur patted Merlin roughly on the shoulder as he passed, causing him to drop the pile in his arms. He let out a small laugh before leaving the stables and the servant behind. Merlin sighed, reaching down to gather up the items before finishing to prepare for their journey.

A short time later, the young Prince Arthur made his way through the city gates, followed closely behind by Merlin and three of Camelot's own knights. There had been word sent to the city of a strange beast terrorizing Camelot's woods, striking fear into local villagers and driving away wildlife. The prince and his knights had been sent out by the King himself to investigate the claims, and if necessary, attempt to rid the kingdom of this terror.

"So… Arthur…", Merlin began, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yes Merlin", Arthur sighed, waiting for the undoubtedly stupid question that he was about to receive.

"This beast, do you think it'll be dangerous?", Merlin continued, glancing over at the prince riding alongside him.

"I imagine it definitely will be", he responded simply and calmly.

"But we might get hurt", Merlin countered, surprised at the prince's calmness to the thought of such a danger.

"Yes that's quite probable" Arthur attempted to stifle a laugh at the look of shock that graced his servant's face. "Don't worry Merlin, we'll protect you"

A shared laugh resounded through the party, a few playfully mocking comments thrown Merlin's way. They continued on upon reaching the edge of the forest, journeying deeper into the dark woodland. Their journey so far had been extremely uneventful, with no sightings of this terrible beast, much to Merlin's pleasure. Their quest seemed to be taking much longer than expected, with the sun now directly overhead signaling midday.

"Maybe we should stop for a while", Merlin suggested to the group, "stop for something to eat maybe?"

"Merlin can you please ignore your stomach for once, we're on an important quest to save the people of Camelot, your stomach is not a priority", Arthur replied, the tone of annoyance but also amusement returning to his voice once again.

"It was just a suggestion, we have been riding all day, and as you can all see we haven't encountered anything yet, not a beast in sight…", Merlin rambled on, paying no attention to those around him.

"Merlin be quiet", Arthur ordered in a hushed tone, calling his horse to a stop.

"I'm just saying, I think we could all do with some res…", he continued, ignoring Arthur's request.

"Shut up Merlin!", Arthur repeated, with enough urgency to encourage Merlin to listen this time.

There was no time for a response as they all turned sharply towards a high pitched screech that pierced the silent forest around them.

"What on earth was that?!", Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Lets find out", Arthur replied, urging his horse into a canter through the rich green woodland. The knights and Merlin followed close behind, readying themselves for battle if need be. A dark mass of scales shot through the trees, headed towards the group. The three knights who rode with them were the first into the clearing up ahead, being given no time to think before they were whipped from their horses by a strong reptilian tail. They fell to the ground with loud thuds, their horses taking off in a gallop away from the scene. It was then that Merlin got his first look at the beast before them. It appeared to be what looked like a large bird, with a deadly looking beak and large wings, however it also appeared to have the tail of a snake. This powerful scaled tail is what it had used to attack the knights up front. Momentarily stunned by the sight of the creature, Merlin was caught of guard when the beast let out another shrill shriek, causing his horse to rear and throw him to the ground. He had but a few moments to collect himself before he saw the monster charging in his direction. Glancing around and not seeing any knights or Arthur looking his way, he quickly thought of a spell that could help him. However, he never had a chance to voice any spells before an arrow shot through the air, embedding itself in the monster's left wing, causing it to cry out in pain. Merlin's eyes scanned the area, attempting to discover the source of the arrow, when a small hand reached out to him. His eyes shot up to see a petite girl standing in front of him, a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Are you okay?", she enquired with concern, a pair of kind blue eyes looking down at him expectantly. Merlin took her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet.

"Uh… yes… thank you", he stumbled over his words, before turning his attention to the scene behind them.

…

Yda reached to her belt, her hand closing around the hilt of her dagger. Pulling it from its holster she flung the blade through the air with astonishing grace and precision, landing a damaging blow to the side of the beasts' neck. Although damaging, it did not slow the creature much, as it now turned its attention to her. She pulled her sword from its sheath, wielding the heavy blade with ease. She was not unfamiliar with a sword; this was the weapon which she held the most skill with. She noticed a young blonde man, running to her side in what was probably an attempt to save her, which was highly unnecessary. However, when the man joined her at her side, gauging her ability with the sword, he began to work with her. They fell into sync, working well together to bring down the beast, which was weakening with every blow.

After a few tiring minutes of swinging, the beast fell to the ground with an almighty scream as both Yda and the blonde knight's swords pierced its body in unison.

…

Confident that the situation had been handled, Merlin turned back to the girl who had saved him. He took a moment to scan her, noticing her long golden hair which was slightly tousled from the fight. Her skin was pale, a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore brown trousers and leather boots, paired with a light grey tunic and a deep forest green cloak. She seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously, as though she were trying to decipher a puzzle.

"Have we met before?", she asked quietly, a puzzled look on her face.

"Um no, I don't believe we have", Merlin responded, awkwardly offering her a hand to shake, "My name's Merlin".

She took his hand and shook it politely, offering a kind smile before replying.

"My name is Ailis, it's nice to meet you Merlin". Her lips pulled up into another small smile, a realization hitting her upon touching his hand. He had magic. She could feel it tingling through the palm of her hand where they had touched. She had gotten a glimpse at him before she'd shot the beast. Those golden eyes were not something she would forget soon. This was the man she had seen flashes of in her dream only one night before. However, on approaching the man she had noticed that his eyes were now a sparkling blue. She wondered why she would dream of this particular man in such detail. Turning her attention away from this thought, she looked for her sister on the other side of the clearing.

"Nice fighting sister", Ailis complimented, resting a hand on Yda's shoulder.

"I could say the same, good shooting", Yda grinned in response.

Arthur watched on from the side, observing the interaction between the two girls curiously. Merlin came to stand beside him, mirroring his actions.

"What on earth is that?!", Merlin exclaimed, pointing at the now dead beast.

"I believe that it's called a Basilisk, they are very rare especially around these parts", Ailis stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh… well hopefully we wont be seeing another any time soon", he laughed, earning a delicate chuckle from the girl.

"You are both very skilled fighters, I must say I am impressed", Arthur complimented.

"Why? Because we're women?", Ailis countered jokingly, a smirk on her face.

"Of course not, although I know of very few women who could battle such a creature with such ease", Arthur stumbled over his words, attempting to rectify his mistake.

"Well thank you, we appreciate such a wonderful compliment", she laughed, enjoying his flustered state.

"My name is Yda Atwood, and this is my sister, Ailis", Yda explained, introducing herself and her sister.

"My name is Arthur",

"And I'm Merlin", Merlin interjected from behind with a wave, a grin on his face.

"Arthur? As in prince Arthur…?" Yda questioned, narrowing her eyes as she noticed his royal appearance, a touch of venom in her tone.

"Yes, that would be me", Arthur replied slowly, noticing her expression change. "What is your business here in Camelot, these woods are no place for ladies like you?".

"We are actually on our way to the city", Ailis jumped in, shooting a glare at Yda before she could say anything to incriminate them further or insult the prince, "looking for a new start".

"Well, I think my father would be interested in meeting the two women who helped rid Camelot of this… Basilisk creature", Arthur explained, gesturing toward the lifeless body of the creature laying beside them in the grass.

"Your father, King Uther?", Ailis questioned, eying her sisters' reaction beside her. "We would be honored to meet him", she smiled quickly, giving Yda no chance to comment on the prospect of meeting the man they were searching for.

Arthur smiled, making his way back to his horse, himself and Merlin helping up the injured knights as they went. Ailis turned to her sister, noticing her stiffened stance, her fists balled at her sides and a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"This is what we have waited for sister, fate led us to this place at this time so that we may receive an audience with the king", Yda grinned, grasping her sisters' shoulders, her voice excited but hushed, "we will finally get the revenge that we long for!"

A wave of nerves washed over Ailis upon seeing her sisters' reaction, fearing what she might do being within such close proximity to the man they hunted. She panicked for a moment, desperately trying to form an argument in her head as to why she should hold back.

"You must not act rashly sister, we will fulfil our mission, we will get our revenge on this man", Ailis explained quietly, ensuring that the men around them were not listening, "but this meeting will most definitely take place in the throne room, where he will be surrounded by a number of members of the court and his subjects, not to mention a large number of his own skilled knights _and_ his son. You will not get within ten feet of him before you are killed".

Yda appeared to ponder this for a moment, deciding whether she should heed her sisters' words. Sighing, she removed her hands from Ailis' shoulders.

"You are wiser than you appear sister", she smiled, making her way to her own horse, Malkyn, climbing into the saddle before leaning down towards Ailis, "We will bide our time, formulate a plan before we strike". Ailis sighed, thankful that she had managed to convince her sister, at least for the time being. Climbing onto her white mare, she began to trot after the group of men in front of her, her sister at the front, engaged in polite conversation with the prince.

"Thanks again", a voice spoke from beside her. She turned to notice the servant boy, Merlin, riding next to her, a smile on his face. She grinned in response, thinking back to how she'd seen him planning to use magic.

"You are welcome", she responded, sending a knowing smirk his way, "although I think you might have had it under control without me".

"What do you mean…?" he replied nervously, shifting in his saddle.

"Your eyes are a beautiful colour", she complimented, avoiding his question and turning her gaze forward to the path in front of them.

"Oh… um… thank you, I suppose blue is a nice colour yes…", he stuttered, thrown by the sudden and unexpected compliment, a blush forming on his cheeks. Ailis couldn't hold her laugh, throwing her head back, a grin gracing her lips.

"Don't look so frightened Merlin, I don't bite", Ailis shot a wink in his direction, earning another nervous smile and chuckle from the servant. "So… servant to the great Prince Arthur of Camelot, how is that?"

"Awful, an absolute nightmare", Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation before laughing, "No, it's not so bad, he can be a bit of a pompous ass but you get used to it after a while".

"Well I hope he doesn't treat you too badly, he seems like a good man", Ailis replied, feeling thoughtful at her assessment of the prince.

"He is", Merlin smiled, a clear pride for his prince emanating from his simple response.

The ride back to Camelot took only a few hours, the winding pathway through the forest proving to be quite an enjoyable and beautiful route. Yda had rode beside the prince for the majority of the journey, with the exception of the few times she had engaged in a short conversation with one of the knights. This left Ailis to bring up the rear, accompanied by Merlin. Their conversation had been pleasant for the entire journey, Merlin excitedly explaining all about Camelot and telling her how much they would love staying there. Ailis offered a brief recount of her childhood, twisting the truth slightly to leave out any incriminating details. To her surprise, she found herself enjoying the company of the boy, relishing in the ease of conversation and the instant connection she felt with him, knowing of his magic. Engrossed in the conversation, Ailis didn't realize they had reached the edge of the forest until Merlin halted the conversation to direct her attention to the castle ahead. It stood tall, towering over the small but bustling town that surrounded it, the sun beginning its descent behind the magnificent structure. Its towers seemed to touch the sky, the dark grey bricks standing out in contrast to the copper sky behind it. Ailis gasped, struggling to find words that would be sufficient to describe the sight before her.

"That is Camelot?", she queried in amazement, her eyes continuing the scan the castle, as she called her horse to a halt, "It is beautiful".

"Well yes… I suppose it is", Merlin chuckled stopping alongside her, amused by the childlike reaction he was witnessing. His attention was focused not on the castle, but on the girl beside him. He tore his eyes away quickly when she turned her attention back to him, praying that she hadn't noticed him staring. Chancing a look back, their gazes locked for a short moment, the world around them becoming distant as they stared.

"MERLIN", a distant, but clearly annoyed, voice snapped them from their distraction.

"Well… um we should probably catch up with the others", Merlin stuttered, signaling towards the riders who were now far ahead of them.

"Oh, yes of course", Ailis mumbled, lowering her head to hide the blush that was surely visible. They pushed their horses forward, eager to reunite with their party.

"Finished flirting?", Arthur jabbed as Merlin approached his side.

"What… no, no... we were just…", He tumbled over his words, embarrassment flooding his body.

"Well I was actually joking, but judging from your response, I was correct", Arthur released a loud laugh, roughly patting Merlin on the shoulder before riding ahead through the gates to the city.

…

After leaving their horses safely secured and fed in the palace stables, the sisters followed the prince through the grand hallways, both nervous and eager to reach their destination. They came to a halt before a set of large wooden doors, the prince turning to face them before speaking.

"Wait here, I will speak to my father and explain the situation before bringing you before him", he offered a reassuring smile before turning and entering the throne room with Merlin following close, the heavy doors closing behind them.

"Yda…?", Ailis asked quietly, noticing her sisters posture stiffen once again, her eyes steely and determined, "Remember what we spoke about earlier, we must feign innocence before the king, appear grateful for allowing us to speak with him. You are aware of the danger we may face if you act out". A groan escaped Yda's lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course Ailis, I am aware", she replied grudgingly, plastering a fake smile on her face, her voice becoming sweet and delicate, "I will thank the king for allowing me into his beautiful kingdom, I will kneel at his feet graciously… and then I will continue with my plan to kill him".

"Hold your tongue Yda!", Ailis gasped, throwing a hand over her sisters' mouth, her eyes darting around out of fear someone might have heard her. Before they could continue their discussion, the doors to the throne room opened once again to reveal Merlin's smiling face.

"Follow me", he instructed, turning and heading back into the room, the ladies following behind, Ailis keeping a close eye on her sister. The throne room was like nothing they had ever seen before, the ceiling reaching to the heavens, the walkway stretching far in front of them to where a simple but grand throne sat. King Uther sat upon the throne, an air of authority surrounding him like a thick fog. Ailis suddenly found herself feeling nervous in his presence as they reached the front of the room, kneeling down before the king, offering a courteous bow.

"Please, stand", the King smiled warmly, signaling for the women to rise. "My son has informed me of your courageous actions in the forest. Camelot owes you a debt and many thanks for your bravery. What are your names?"

"My name is Ailis Atwood my lord, and this is my sister Yda", Ailis replied quickly, thankfully leaving Yda no chance to speak, "we are humbled that you have allowed us an audience with you, your thanks are all we could need".

Ailis chanced a look towards her sister, who's face was still masked with the sickly sweet smile. Although she could see past that, able to see the venom and hatred that bubbled behind the façade.

"Nonsense, child", the King laughed, rising from his throne. "you will be rewarded for your bravery, and you are welcome to stay in the castle as long as you might like, Arthur tells me you have nowhere to stay in Camelot as of yet".

"My lord I can not thank you enough for your kindness", Ailis gasped, bowing her head once again, genuinely shocked by the warm welcome they had received.

"We appreciate the offer greatly my lord", Yda announced, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the hall. "my sister and I would be honored to stay in such a beautiful palace".

"Then that settles it, I will have a maid make up rooms for the both of you", he declared, once again taking a seat, "Arthur will show you to your rooms, and thank you once again for your courage and assistance".

Both girls bowed their heads in unison once again, before turning and following the prince out of the grand hall and back into the hallway, the great wooden doors closing behind them with a loud thud.

"I'm afraid your rooms will be on opposite sides of the castle, unless that is an issue?", Arthur revealed, stopping at the top of the staircase where the hallway parted in two directions. The sisters glanced at each other, a swift and silent conversation passing between their eyes.

"No, that wont be an issue, thank you for your hospitality sire", Yda smiled, keeping up her polite façade.

"Excellent, if one of you would like to follow me, I will show you to your room, the other can follow Merlin", Arthur smiled kindly, beginning on his way down the right hallway. Yda nodded silently in Ailis' direction before following the prince to her quarters. Leaving Ailis to follow Merlin in the opposite direction.

…

"My lady", Merlin donned a regal accent, holding open the large wooden door to her room. Ailis laughed in response, taking a few steps into the bedroom before turning to face him.

"I can assure you Merlin, I am not a lady", she chuckled, taking a seat on the grand four poster bed that sat in the centre of the room, "but thank you very much".

"You're very welcome", he countered, leaning casually against the doorframe. He stayed in that position for a little while, fidgeting on the spot, his eyes scanning the room aimlessly before settling back onto the woman. Ailis smirked, raising an eyebrow at the servant, amused by his actions. This seemed to snap him out of his daze, suddenly standing upright.

"Oh… um well yes.. I should get going then… I'll leave you to it", he stuttered taking a few steps backwards, "if you need me, I'm in the physicians' quarters, any guard can tell you where that is… not that you'd need _me_ … I mean…", he stumbled over a pair of boots that had been left on the floor behind him, barely managing to catch himself on the wall beside him. Ailis released a genuine laugh at the servant's clumsiness, something which she believed was quite endearing, as well as hilarious to witness.

"Good night Merlin", she called after him, awarding him with a quick wave and a dazzling smile.

"Uh.. yes… goodnight my lady.. Ailis", he stammered, scurrying out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind him. Ailis laughed again upon hearing a crash outside, followed by Merlin loudly confirming that he was okay.

After changing into the night dress that had been laid out for her, Ailis climbed into the bed, pulling the thick, luxurious sheets over her body and resting her head on the plush feather pillow. She sighed softly, recalling the events of the day, and what an eventful day it had been. As she began to drift off into sleep, her heavy eyes fighting to close, her mind filled with images of the days' happenings. Thinking back to her dream only the night before, she pondered whether the meeting in the woods was purely happenstance, or whether a more powerful force was at play. Moving them like pieces around a chessboard, preparing them for a checkmate of which they had no control of. Her thoughts once again began to drift to Merlin, the servant and undercover sorcerer, the boy whose golden eyes plagued her mind, the puzzle she was determined to decipher. What part did he have to play in this grand scheme, perhaps he would play a more vital role that she could ever know. She shook these thoughts from her head, allowing sleep to claim her, her body and mind welcoming the sweet call of her dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally got chapter 1 up to my standards, hope someone enjoys it! Please remember to review and let me know what you like/dislike so far! (also 2 subscribers already just from the prologue! 'Steellord' and 'Magic yin yang' i officially love you.)**


End file.
